Truth Or Dare
by Boombles
Summary: the CrazyCute girls and Ranellope Forever inspired me to make this. Everyone is making one so decided to give it a go I'm not really good at summaries but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi this is my first FF, Say hi everyone" I said

"HI" I said

"Can someone say the disclaimer" I said

"She does not own the PPG or the RRB" Brick said

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" Brick said

"OMG Brick Jojo had a two sentence conversation with me" I said

"What" everyone but me said?

"Nothing" I said

"Can we just get on with it me and Buttercup Jr. has plans" Butch said

"Like what" Buttercup said

"We going to have a picnic at Townsville Park" Butch said

"We don't need to know that" said Brick

"I agree" Everyone but Greens and Brick said

"Let's get started" I said

"My dares are Brick and Blossom you need to…." I said (Poof)

"First of all I'm back second of all my TORDs are…." Dani said

"Dani I thought we only need to one TORD with you instead of three" Brick said

"Brick be nice or you will be my least favorite rrb" I said

"Sorry" Brick said

"I...it's okay" I blushed and stammered

"You" Blossom yelled

"Sorry" I whispered

"My food" Dani said

"Right here is your chocolate bar, chocolate ice-cream, chocolate milk, and a bag of dry coco pebbles." I said

"Thanks" Dani said

"You're fat" Butch said

"Butch" I hissed

"Fine" Butch said

"it's okay you're lucky you're my fave" Dani said

"Fave?" Butch said

"Yeah fave" Dani said

"Whateves" Butch said

"Beat up Butch for me" Dani whispered to me

"Butch you're my least fave and you call my BF fat so I will need to do this." I Beat up Butch and Make my dog pee on him. "Good job Bubba." I said (and did)

"Why did you do that?" Butch asked

" you called Dani fat" I said

"Sorry" Butch said

"You better be" I said

"Bubba" Bubbles said

"Yeah" I said

"Sure" Bubbles said

"What" I hissed

"Never mind" Bubbles nervously asked

"As I was saying my dares are for everyone to talk about a singer of Boombles choice" Dani said

"I pick Michael Jackson" I said

"I love Jackson and all his songs" the blues squealed

"Jackson is terrible I hate all his songs" the green said

"He's okay I like some" the reds said

"Hey talk nice about my dead crush" I said

"What" everyone but me screamed

"Nothing" I said

"Next! As I was saying let the blues play kiss and tag" Dani said

"What" blues said

" you play tag but instead of tagging you kiss instead" I said

"Ok" the blues blush, plays, and blush harder

"Wasn't that sweet" Dani and I said

"Why did you copy me?" Dani and I said

"You did" Dani and I

"Stop it" Brick said

" what!" Dani and I screamed

Dani and I die of laughter

"Next I dare the Reds to play the alphabet game" Dani said

"Ok be back in a few" said the reds

2 hours later

"Finally" I said

"OK Next I want the greens to sing Paulina by no doubt. Buttercup is Gwen and butch is whoever that boys name is" Dani said

The greens sing Paulina

"Now for the truths how were your conversations" Dani said

"Meh" said the Reds

"Awesome" said the blues

"Terrible" said the greens

"I warned you about Jackson. Bubba do your stuff" I said

"Noooo!" yelled the greens as Bubba pees on them

"Blues did you have fun" Dani asked

"Yes" the blue said quietly as they looks down and blushes

"How sweet" Dani and I said

"Why does this keep happening?" Dani and I said

"Stop" Dani and I said

"No you stop" Dani and I said

"STOP" Butch said

"Excuse me" I said

"ok my next truth is how the game was" Dani said

"Terrible, it took forever, and it was hard, so we bribe they Mayor with pickles to help us" the Reds said

(I roll eyes)

" Did you like the song? Did you have fun singing it?" Dani said

"No way" said the Greens

"No wonder" I said

"What" said the greens

"Nothing" I said

"I'm done" Dani said

"My turn brick and blossom or should I say blossick get $500 dollars from the room" I said

"You can say Blossick don't you agree Bloss" Brick says

"Yeah" Blossom agreed

(Go get money) "Thanks" The Reds say

"Blossick with the money you got get butch a prom dress with accessories" I said

"Okay bye" the reds say then they leave

"Butch gets run over by an angry cow" I said

Butch got ran over

"Boomer kiss bubbles" I said

The blues blush

Boomer kisses bubbles

"We're back" said the reds

"We got a heart shaped poofy dress" Blossom said

"Perfect" I said

"I know right"

(Butch got changed in the room)

"Well this is the end of chappie one." Dani and I said

"Stop it Bye "Me and Dani said (shuts of camera)

**Yeah done with chappie one please review and if you want to co-host go for it. If you don't you can request TORDS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back with Chappie two. I hope you enjoy. (Heheheheheh)**

"Hello" I yelled through the Tord palace Dani let me borrow. "Is any one home, Brick if you're the one that's up to this it's not funny. Guys I told you to be here at eight o'clock sharp. I was late because Dani told me to …!"

(Poof)

Surprised I looked behind me and I saw my beloved Brick and the others. Dani came up to me and whispered "No need to give that info out. Where are my bags?"

I gave her the bags and said "Don't give it to them 'till the end."

"Okay" Dani replied

I turned around to find the RRB's and the PPG's looking terrible. "what's wrong" I asked"

Everyone but Dani, Bubbles, and I yelled "Never leave us with that demon again.

"What did she do" I asked

Bubbles looked up and said with caution and said "she…"

Dani interrupted her and yelled "Don't tell anyone and DISCLAIMER"

"Boombles and Dani do not own us" Bubbles said.

Boomer eyes the bags I gave Dani and said "What's in the bag"

Dani opened one bag and replied "Food" and started eating on of the 3 milk chocolate candy bars.

"Let us get started. We have 3 hosts today. Me, myself, and I" I introduced

Brick snapped back ´"That's all you"

I sighed fine "We have Dani," Dani waves "Breana," fly in and breaks the ceiling on a unipegasus and screamed "HELLO MY LOVLIES"

I continued "Bree," Bree walks in through the door and waves "and me."

Everyone but me rolls eyes

"I only have one dare and truth" I squealed happily "my dare is for Brick to kiss" dramatic pause "me"

Everyone gasped but me

Brick slowly comes up to me and kisses me on the cheek and I die with excitement. When I was dying (weird) Blossom gave me looks that can kill. "How was the kiss" I asked Brick

"Weird" he replied

"Me next "squealed Bree

"No me" denied Breana

Bree was about to replied but I said "let Dani do it"

"Fine" Bree and Breana said in unison

"My dares are for everyone except for the co-hosts. To read my new story Us Against You" Dani squealed

All of the RRBs and PPGS went into the room and read the story. The Blues came out smiling and blushing, the Reds and Greens came out crying (IKR) "we're bad siblings" they wailed in unison (weird)

Dani looked them up and down and said "Okay my next dare is watch a video from the sevensupergirls"

The RRBs and the PPGs goes back in the room and watch video. They all come back snickering

Sadly Dani said "my last dare is for u guys to give me OC names"

Everyone was yelling out names:

"Brick" Brick yelled

"Butters" screamed Butch

"Booms" squealed Boomer

"Bloss" yelled Blossom

"BC" buttercup screamed

"Bubbs" bubbles squealed

"Boombles" I yelled

"Bree" screamed Bree

"Breana" Breana squealed

"Lol wows talk about self-centered. Well except for you butch" Dani said amazed. "Now time for the Truths. First how was the story?"

The blues replied "it was the best" then they blushed

The greens and Reds replied "you made us look like complete fools"

Dani looked down and said "sorry. Next how was the vid? And would you watch SSG again?"

The PPGs and the RRBs all said in unison "good and probably not"

"Okay that is all for me" Dani said

Bree and Breana both said in unison "Me next. No me. Stop it. Fine you go next. Okay I will. No I will"

"Stop it all of you" Butch yelled

"Let Breana go next" Bubbles said

"Fine" Bree replied

Breana whispered to Blossom "Put a spider and BC's face"

Blossom nods and walks up to BC and said "I got you a gift. I know you have been stressing lately"

"Thanks" BC replied while opening the box. Then she screamed and everyone burst into giggles as soon as BC jumped in too Butch arms. She screamed "get it off me GET IT OFF" Butch took the spider and chucked it at the wall and it exploded. "Thanks" BC said

"That was sweet my next dare is for Bubbles" Breana said as she walked up to Bubbles and whispered "shove a cat in Butch's face"

Bubbles did as she was told and she heard butch give a high-pitched scream that made the cat jump up and run away

"That was weird. My last dare is for Butch" Breana walked over to Butch and told him "Kiss Blossom passionately on the lips" As Butch did so BC and Brick watched in envy

"Oh snap. It is okay brick you will always have me"

"That was sweet. My truths are Buttercup why are you afraid of spiders" Breana said eagerly

Buttercup answered fearfully "Well they have more than two eyes, they eat other spiders, and they are just plain freaky"

"True. Next Brick how come you are the only rowdyruff Boy that wears a hat" Breana asked

"That's easy" he replied "Blossom is the only one that wear a bow and I am her counterpart so I need to have something red to wear and I end up with a hat"

"True again my next truth is for Boomer. Booms are you tired of your brothers making fun of you." Breana asked

"Yes" Boomer replied "I wish they can just stop" Boomer cried

"So that's it for me" Breana said

"My turn finally! My dare is for Dani to make Octi come alive and beat up

Dani made Octi come alive and Beat up Boomer that led to make Boomer on the floor crying.

"Sorry Booms. My next dare is for Octi to give Mitch a cupcake." Bree said

Octi did as he was told "Thanks" yelled Mitch

"Next I dare BC to take the cupcake from Mitch and eat while she watches Mitch get beat up by Octi"

"Okay" BC said as she takes the cupcake from Mitch

"Hey" he yells as BC took his cupcake and when Octi starts beating him up.

"You did well Octi now back to yourself again" Dani said as she turned Octi back.

"Thanks" Mitch said before he limped away

"Finally I dare HIM to come here in a diaper and sing I'm a little teacup" Bree squealed

"You called" HIM said in his creepy voice of his

"Yes I did. Can you do a little dance for us" Bree said evilly

"Why of course. It sure beats my morning exercising. What should I dance" HIM said creepily

"I'm a little teacup" Bree still said evilly "With the moves"

"Okay" HIM said and he starts to do the little dance.

Everybody is one the floor laughing "I will get my revenge" HIM yells

"Okay that was fun we are almost done I am going to read a dare from Ranellope forever dares Brick to Kiss Bubbles. PASSIONATELY" I said

They do the dare while Boomer and Blossom are looking at them with envy.

"That's it for us today" I said sadly

"Wait" Dani yelled "I have presents. I have junior dolls for all the RRBs and PPGs"

"Yay" Everyone but Butch says flatly

"Are you kidding!" he screams "I have TWO Buttercup Jr. Dolls"

"Bye everyone we'll see you next time" all the Co-host said in unison as they struggle to shut the camera!

**How was that hope you like it. No bad reviews, also don't forget to review. I won't write until I get TORDs hehehehehehe Bye see some of you in the next chappie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow-wee guys. I took foreves to update. Sorry but I was busy with the Ruff Girls. It is not on my profile. It is on Musicislife4202 profile. Well my pretty little pumpkins. I hope you enjoy this. P.S it is a little short.**

"Disclaimer anyone" I yelled

"Blaze (my OC) doesn't own us. Also she is equally weird as Dani." Brick replied

"Thank you" Dani and I said in unison

"That's why I love you Brick" I said

"…."

"Dani can you introduce our co-host please" I said sweetly

"You know it. First we have power master story writer or power for short. BTW my fave" Dani said

Very soon a giant whole was made near the wall Brick was near. We saw smoke come out of the wall and thunder in the background. "Brick I'm scared." I jumped into his arms while Blossom was throwing daggers at me.

"You ruined my dramatic entrance" power yelled. "Now let's try this again from the start. Dani fix the whole and shut off the thunder and smoke."

"Ay ay captain" Dani said and did as she was told. Power then left.

A loud 'boom' happened and the wall fell down again. The smoke reappeared and the thunder was back. Power walked in thorough the hole and wore a black leather jacket with sunglasses and yelled "power master story writer is here suckers. At least you didn't ruin it this time Boombles!" she yelled at moi (A/N that is French for me. I am learning French next year, but learning some now).

"Finally we have the one and only. Drumroll please." Dani said as I gave a drumroll "Dani!" Dani squealed like a little girl. While all of us but I roll our eyes "What" Dani Protested?

"Nothing" the rest said

"Power won't you please say your TORDs" I said

"Sure just as long as you won't steal my thunder" power replied as I pouted and scouted next to Brick. "My first dare is for Bubbles. I want you to go all cray-cray like you did in Bubblevicious and fight your sisters and the ruffs while i sing monster from skillet and stay hardcore for 4 chapters."

Bubbles started to speak in a low scary voice as she said "who wants to die tonight."

"Help me" I squeaked and ran to Brick, While everyone else looked paralyzed. Then Bubbles jumped up and almost killed everyone while I was in the corner screaming "Brick Brick why. Wwwwhhhhhhhyyyyyy. Why Brick out of everyone Brick. No stop no"

"It's okay" Power said while Bubbles attacked Butch almost hitting Dani trying to protect Butch. It's over let's just taking them to the hospital. Wait, they don't have health insurance (A\N **I learned that in school today for JA and a day**) oh well they will find a way to pay for it"

(At the Hospital)

"My Next dare BC and Brick is to make fun of Bubbles for being hardcore, even though you have a chance of dying" Power told them

"What" BC and Brick screamed in unison?

"Good luck"

(Back at the TORD palace)

"Bubbles you're so weak" BC and Brick said as they punched her lightly and whimpered away.

"What!" Bubbles screamed and beat them both up again

"Well too bad they don't have health insurance" Power said

"So sad" Dani and I wailed in unison

"Finally" power said as the two bodies were carried off by the paramedics." I dare Boomie to go on a date with Bubbs"

"What! I can't go on a date with that-that-that mad woman" Boomer yelled

"What did you call me?!" Bubbs screamed about to hit Boomer

"Stop! Bubbs stop." Bubbs sat back down. "Good girl now let me finish guys. I was going to say before I got interrupted again. That Booms goes on a date with Bubbs when Bubbs is not a mad-woman."

"That's better" Bubbs giggled "come on Boomie let's take a walk in the park"

"Sure" Boomie squealed as the rest of us rolled our eyes. The Blues flew off together and came park 3 hour later.

"How was the date" I asked

"Perfect" Booms replied

"It was the most…" Bubbs said cutely "horrible date I will ever go on. And because of that, Boomer get ready to go to the hospital again" she said in a creepy voice. Then she attacked Boomer and broke his teeth so he needs to go to the dentist and the hospital

"To bad he does not have….." Power began

"Health insurance" everyone repeated

"No I was going to say, before I got interrupted AGAIN. That he does not have dental insurance. I got you guys' health insurance. Your welcome"

"Thanks" the PPGs said and the remaining RRBs

"Well I'm done. Thank you for your time." Power did her dramatic exit which was the same as her entrance except she said "See you later, losers."

"Finally" Dani yelled "that girl was a diva. My first dare is for everyone to act like my dog Spencer and bark at random people on the street."

"Okazies" Blossom and Bubbles said in unison while the boys just sighed and went down on all four

"Hey that's my line. And you don't want to steal it." I replied

"Sorry" they replied then they went off barking

"Do I have to do it too" I asked Dani

"No but you can video tape" Dani said

"Sure!" I screamed and videotaped them acting as dogs

"Okay peeps. That's enough" Dani commanded "Now I want the reds to switch shirts. I want the blues to switch pants. And I want the greens to switch both." They did what they was told except Butch and BC

"I am wearing a dress from chappie 1 remember" Butch complained

"I don't want to wear a stupid princess dress" BC whined

"Really" Dani asked with sympathy while the greens looked with hope "Well too bad. Where your counterparts clothes! I still have truths to read" They did what they were told and came out three minutes later. "Finally" Dani yelled "First of all, I like you're new look. Second of all tell me what your fave FF of mines were"

"TORD" I yelled

"Blizzard" the greens said

"Us against you" squealed the green

"Dani the Rowdyruff" the reds replied

"WOW, which really means a lot to me" Dani said starting to fake cry "Well anyways how do you guys like your outfits"

"They are amazing" the hyper blues yelled

"Terrible" said the grumpy greens

"Weird" the one and only Reds said

"Well that's our show. See you next time on TRUTH….OR….DARE" I said

**Who liked. I knew you would like it. Well see u soon don't forget to Read and Review! 'till next time Bye**


End file.
